


Not Until Now

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Rimming, Sexual Inexperience, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Itachi has seen his little brother naked countless times. It’s such a common occurrence, neither of them acknowledge it. It’s something left unspoken.Nudity between them means nothing,isnothing.Itachi is twelve when that begins to change. He’s still so young, so smart, sohardfrom seeing his seven-year-old brother’s tiny (tight) hole the first time he thinks it isn’t completely true.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 37
Kudos: 271





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Nudity between them means nothing, _is_ nothing.” is inspired by [skaralding (on AO3).](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaralding/pseuds/skaralding) Check her out!
> 
> So, this is my very first fic, posted or even written lol. I’ve always been too shy to even write comments on other fics so im def shocked im even doing this, but here we are :p
> 
> Anyway, i hope you guys enjoy it :D

Itachi never planned on being close to his brother. From the beginning, starting from when his mother announced she was pregnant, Sasuke was just another person, no _thing_ , that was going to be living in the same house as him; nothing more.

It was like that for the first couple of months, until his little brother started to get more animated. Staying awake longer, laughing at shows, bouncing to music, smiling at their mother. It started to become a competition between his family to see who could get him to giggle the fastest, loudest. Then, to who he would crawl or walk to first when all three of his relatives were in front of him. Then, to whose name he would say first. 

No, he never planned (or _wanted_ ) to be close to Sasuke. It just wasn’t until he started to try (and _succeeding_ ) winning every competition that he realized a brother’s bond is inevitable. 

  


* * *

  


When Itachi is eleven, his father gets offered a new position at work: the Chief Executive, one of the highest positions in the company. Better pay and benefits, but longer hours and weekly trips to the city.

“Mikoto, he’s ten. They’ll be fine.”

“Exactly! He’s still a child. If it was just him I would be okay with leaving, but with Sasuke... I think they’re too young to stay here alone, I’ll just stay here with them.”

“It’s only for two or three days. We can get a break from the boys and they can spend _more_ time together. Itachi likes taking care of Sasuke even with us _here_. How is this any different?”

“I...I don’t know. I guess it really isn’t. Just...let me talk to him and see if he’s okay with it. Don’t get your hopes up, though.”

  


* * *

  


For the past year and a half, once a week, Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha have been leaving their sons at home; alone, while they go to the city. This started as business-only trips, but happen now whether there’s work to be done or not. It’s nice to have a break, everyone deserves one. 

Besides, its not even an issue. Their sons adore each other, they’re close. Both couples prefer the alone time together. 

Itachi himself has never minded it, and especially doesn’t now. He does adore his little brother.

  


* * *

  


Itachi is twelve when his brother walks into his room, unannounced as always. What’s unusual though, are his cheeks and eyes: darkly flushed and averted, with his hands behind his back.

Embarrassed.

But still adorable. Maybe even more so.

“Sasuke,” he starts, shifting slightly to get in a better position on his bed; his brother will probably join him on it. “What’s wrong?” 

“I...I hurt myself.” Sasuke’s cheeks get even darker at that.

_Why is he so embarrassed?_

“Okay. Well...let me see. Niisan will fix it.” 

  


* * *

  


Itachi isn’t surprised Sasuke has scrapes along his legs. He’s an adventurous boy; the type to play in dirt, to fight with sticks, to jump off the highest part of a jungle gym. 

What is surprising to him, though, is the other place he’s hurt.

“Your...butt hurts?” Itachi didn’t expect his brother’s answer when he asked him what hurt, but he guessed it explained why Sasuke was so red. So _embarrassed_.

Instead of verbally speaking, Sasuke only nodded, too self-conscious to explain more. He wasn’t even willing to explain _how_ he got the ache _there_ in the first place. 

Itachi, putting his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder, squeezing, hoping to be reassuring, told him to take his shorts off and lay on the bed. “I’ll go get the kit mom made.”

Nodding again, and still not looking his way, his brother set off on that task, while he went to do his own. 

  


* * *

  


Seeing his brother naked in his room wasn’t all that unusual. Sasuke usually came to Itachi’s room to talk while he changed, either before school or after their bath.

So, no, it wasn’t weird seeing Sasuke naked on his bed. Not at all. 

But after having his brother lay on his back, with his legs bent and spread, and still not being able to see anything wrong with his butt, Itachi suggested another position. One that made it less usual: Sasuke, on his hands and knees, back arched, ass in the air, cheeks spread, asshole ( _pink, puckered, perfect_ ) completely exposed, dick hanging down between his legs, not yet long enough to touch the blanket.

Itachi has probably seen Sasuke naked at least once every other day since he was born. There was never anything to it, it was just a part of their everyday life. It was inevitable, really, with them still taking baths together.

_Why is this different?_

Itachi has never seen his brother’s hole, has never even thought about that part of his him. Has never had the chance to think about how small ( _tight, hot_ ) it was, how good it would look stretched ( _split-opened, fucked_ ) by someone’s ( _his_ ) cock, how hard it would be to get all the way inside it, deep inside his baby brother, hips completely pressed against him.

Not until now. 

  


* * *

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this chapter took so long, i procrastinate _a lot_.
> 
> But firstly, I just want to thank everyone for the kudos + comments! Ik to some (most lol) people, these #’s aren’t “that much” but to me, it is. I didnt even expect 1 kudos so to see 30+ means alot :)
> 
> But moving on to the story lol, there are _some_ thoughts in this chapter i can see people not liking. But please keep in mind Itachi is 10-12 here (like last chapter, this one jumps around, too) so hes a child + isn’t fully developed (so he isnt concerned about what his actions _now_ might lead to in the future.)
> 
> Also, the first part of this chapter is kinda the backstory of _why_ Itachi talks so dirty lmao. (Honestly, idk if 12 y/o’s talk like that, but i feel like they dont?) idk, i just dont think a 12 y/o would talk about a hole being “split-open” lol 
> 
> Anyway! Sorry this was so long but i hope you all enjoy :)

Even before puberty started for him, Itachi was interested in sex. Not particularly interested in _having_ it, just yet, but more-so curious about what sex actually entailed. What to do, what to say, what it _felt_ like.

Itachi thought he might’ve been a little young to be thinking of stuff like that already, but didn’t think he was “weird” or anything. He had just chalked it up to him being human, so he didn’t do anything to curb his curiosity.

Instead, he embraced it. 

Ever since he’d stumbled across it one day, porn became part of his daily routine. It was: wake-up, school, play with Sasuke, dinner, bathe with Sasuke, porn, sleep. Itachi was a meticulous person, so he made sure to go through every step in his routine everyday.

At first, he only thought he’d watch porn just to see how people had sex. He watched different types of porn; straight, lesbian, and gay, but it wasn’t until he got to the gay porn when something started happening. 

His dick started getting hard.

Itachi wasn’t stupid. He knew a guy had to be hard in order to have sex with a girl. He just didn’t expect _his_ to harden right now.

_Why is it hard now?_

Itachi looked at the video more carefully, noting how different the two men in it looked. Both were attractive, but in opposite ways.

One was blonde, tall and muscular. He was sitting on a couch, fully dressed with only his zipper undone to free his cock. He was arrogant and domineering, but it felt as though he had every right to be; his dick was _huge_. 

The other man, or, as the blonde liked to call him, _boy_ , had brown hair, and was completely naked. He had his skinny little fingers on his ass, showing his wet hole to the camera as his partner directed him to. 

The brunette was kneeling on the ground in front of the other man, his lips and asshole pink and slick with spit, both impatiently waiting to be used.

_Fuck_ , Itachi thought. This was definitely his favorite video so far. But Itachi still wanted to know: _why?_

Was it just because it was two men together? Was it because of the blonde, or the brunette separately? Or, was it because of their dynamics; the power play?

Itachi could admit the blonde was attractive, but he didn’t know if he would like someone being so...dominant over him. Could he kneel in front of someone, completely naked, completely submissive, and do whatever he’s told? 

No, he didn’t think he could. 

He did think, however, he would like _being_ the controlling one. 

Looking back at the brunette, he started imaging himself in the blonde’s position. Having someone in front of him, naked and willing to do whatever he wants. Being able to put his dick wherever he wants. 

Yes. He would definitely like that. 

Looking down, Itachi realized he was starting to hurt a bit, so he decided to take his boxers off. Forgetting the video, he laid back on his bed and was surprised at how his dick looked. 

It was darker and longer, and bobbed around as he shifted, like it was too heavy to stick up straight. It was wet, too, and it looked like whatever was making it so was constantly leaking out of his slit.

_Pre-cum_. He knew that was what it was called from some of the videos he’d watched.

Exhaling slightly, Itachi bent his knees up, hoping to see everything, and put his hand on his shaft, his thumb almost touching his tip.

Just his hand _touching_ his cock felt good. The coldness of his palm made it twitch, and even more cum seeped out; his cock was fucking _soaked_.

Itachi began with rubbing his hand up and down his length, ignoring the head for now. He really had no idea what he was doing, so he wanted to get a feel for it first, but _god_ , everything felt _so good_. 

He bit his lip, trying to keep his soft moans as quiet as possible, but that didn’t work for too long. 

“Ah!” He had pulled his foreskin down to just under the tip, exposing his pink head to the night air. _That_ felt good. With how wet he was, he could jerk his foreskin back and forth over the head so easily, massaging only his most sensitive part at first. 

Wanting more friction, Itachi planted both his feet on his bed, and started fucking up into his fist, keeping his hand still while moving his hips. 

Itachi knew he was being loud now, gasping and groaning, but _fuck_ , he couldn’t help it. His cock was throbbing now, his tip even darker and his balls drawn up tight. 

_If my hand feels this good, how would fucking someone feel?_

Itachi was imagining himself in the position of the blonde man from the video. He had a pretty little thing kneeling in front of him, their mouth wet and open, tongue wrapped around his head. They’d love feeling his thick cock in their mouth. Their lips would be completely stretched; his cock a heavy weight on their tongue. They’d happily take it in their throats; all the way, until they could only feel and taste it. Then, they wouldn’t even have to swallow his cum; he would be so deep inside them it would already be in their stomachs.

Groaning, Itachi started to cum. He kept fucking into his hand until the end, still imagining it being someone’s throat, wanting to ride out his orgasm as long as he could. 

His stomach and hand was covered in his seed, but he didn’t even care. His mind, and dick, completely drained.

_Fuck_ , was his last thought before he fell asleep.

  


* * *

  


“Niisan?”

Sasuke’s voice was quiet, his body tense. Itachi knew he should answer, but just found that he...couldn’t. He was too distracted. 

He watched porn, a _lot_ of it, but this was the first time he’d ever seen someone like this in _person_. It was different; it shouldn’t be, because this was his _brother_ , but it just was.

_How had he never known Sasuke looked so good like this?_

“Is it that bad?” Sasuke’s voice this time made Itachi answer; he sounded scared.

Rubbing his brother’s hip, Itachi tried to console him. “Sorry Sasuke, it does look pretty bad. But don’t be scared, its nothing too serious. I’ll just need to rub some cream on it and it’ll be fine.” 

He had to answer, but that didn’t mean he had to tell the whole truth. It wasn’t serious, and Sasuke’s hole was a _little_ red, but Itachi wouldn’t be surprised if that was just its natural coloring. Overall, it looked completely fine. _More than fine_. He felt a bit guilty, but at least now Itachi could touch ( _play with_ ) it a little. 

_Just touching. With your fingers. That’s it._

Sasuke relaxed and nodded a bit, but buried his head so his burning cheeks were no longer visible. His embarrassment was _so cute_ , Itachi couldn’t help but want to embarrass him a little more. It wasn’t everyday he saw his brother like this.

“So are you going to tell me how this happened?” He was still rubbing Sasuke’s hip, though his hand was inching closer to his ass with every movement. Sasuke either didn’t seem to mind or was just too humiliated about the situation to notice. 

_Fuck_. Sasuke was squirming around now; he did that when he was nervous. His movements were making his hips twist and hole clench.

“I...I was just playing and fell on it.” 

_Right_. Itachi rolled his eyes and just decided to get on with it. He’d been waiting long enough already, and knew no matter how long he pestered him, Sasuke would never give him a straight answer.

“Okay, Sasuke. I’m going to put the cream on now. Just stay still. I promise it won’t hurt.”

A deep breath, “okay Niisan.”

_Holy shit_. Itachi couldn’t believe he was _actually_ about to do this. He was about to touch his little brother. In a way no one should _ever_ touch a sibling.

Itachi did feel guilty at first, but after thinking about it more, he realized he wasn’t _technically_ doing anything wrong. Yes, he was going to touch Sasuke inappropriately, but Sasuke didn’t know that. He only thinks his brother is helping him out with a sore; nothing else. As long as Sasuke doesn’t find out about his true intentions, then nothing Itachi does is actually _wrong_. 

After dipping two of his fingers in one of the creams his mother packed, Itachi put his other hand on Sasuke’s left cheek, opening his little hole a bit more. With a shaky breath, he reached his hand out, and _finally_ touched his brother where he wanted to. 

_I’m actually doing it. I’m actually touching Sasuke’s hole._ Itachi was already leaking.

He started by lightly touching it with one finger; first moving his finger up and down, then in circular motions. He took his left hand off Sasuke’s cheek and put it on his crotch instead, rubbing his dick through his shorts. 

“Is this okay, Sasuke?” Itachi’s voice was rougher and more strained. His brother didn’t seem to notice a difference and just nodded his agreement. “Does it hurt inside, too? I’ll put my finger in a bit just to check, okay?” Itachi just received another nod.

Itachi had to bite his lip to keep himself from groaning. _I’m about to finger my brother._ He’ll actually find out _just_ how warm and tight Sasuke’s hole really is. 

Itachi wished he could take his cock out and touch it the way he wanted (or maybe find something _better_ to milk him), but he couldn’t yet. He knew that. 

Circling the hole one last time, Itachi put a little more cream directly on it. He wanted to help Sasuke avoid as much discomfort as possible.

“Okay Sasuke, its going in. Just relax.”

_Goddamn_. He could hear Sasuke whine a bit, but he knew it couldn’t hurt much since he didn’t hear any protests, so at this moment, he didn’t really care. All he could think of was the place his finger was buried. 

There was so much _resistance_ ; he could barely work his finger in and out. It was so _tight_ around Itachi’s finger; he wondered how tightly it would grip his cock, how much of it Sasuke could swallow, how fast it could make him cum. His finger could only be taken up to his first knuckle, but Itachi _knew_ he could force his cock in. And he _knew_ Sasuke would like it and open up for him. 

Itachi pulled his finger out, until only the tip was buried, liking how Sasuke’s ass would tighten and relax, depending on the movement. It would constrict, whenever Itachi pulled his finger out, like it _wanted_ to be filled. 

Itachi knew thats what Sasuke wanted, too; Itachi could hear the little gasps and noises he was making. His little brother just didn’t know it about himself yet. _But he will soon_. Itachi would make sure of it. 

For now though, Itachi needed to make sure he had a chance to _make_ that happen.

Regrettably pulling his finger all the way out (though still rubbing his hole), Itachi sighed. “Sasuke, I don’t know _what_ you did, but I think I should check it for awhile. I think it needs to have cream on it to heal properly.”

Sasuke’s pretty pink cheeks could be seen again, and, like usual, he listened to his big brother. “Okay Niisan. Thank you!”

Sasuke had gotten up and while still naked, hugged Itachi to show his thanks. Itachi, with his thoughts a mess and dick even messier, could only hug his sweet little brother back.

  


* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added Rape/Non-con as a warning because this story _is_ leaning towards a sexual relationship w/ someone being manipulated into it (basically dubious consent). I didn’t really know if i should put the warning, but thought i would just to be safe :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :) once again, tysm for all of the kudos + comments, it really does mean alot to me <3
> 
> I actually reeeally like this chapter and hope you all do, too!

While still holding his brother’s small waist with one hand, and running the other through his hair, Itachi realized he needed to take a bath. By doing _that_ , he’d gotten all sweaty and...wet. He couldn’t believe he came in his shorts, but was glad that took care of the problem Sasuke was bound to notice with the way he had wrapped himself around Itachi. Sasuke was short enough to where his face was directly level with-

_Don’t even think about that now, Itachi._

Exhaling slightly, Itachi pushed Sasuke away from him just far enough so he was able to see his pretty face. “Do you want to take our bath now?”, Itachi couldn’t help but grin. He was _very_ excited for that. _So many opportunities..._ “We’ve already eaten, so after we do that we can just go to bed. It’s already past nine, you know how mother feels when you stay up too late.”

“So what! Mom isn’t here, she doesn’t have to know!” Sasuke was already pulling out his adorable pout, trying to work his brother into giving into him...like he _did_ most of the time. Sasuke did always listen to Itachi, but he knew how to get Itachi to give in to him, as well. He was jutting his plump lower lip out against the upper and stomped his foot lightly, his arms squeezing around Itachi’s hips even tighter. 

Itachi couldn’t help but roll his eyes and laugh; he’d heard this same argument _many_ times over the past year. Not even wanting to give Sasuke a verbal response, Itachi used two of his fingers (including the one he had just had _inside_ him) to now poke his forehead, and relishing in the dark blush, feigned “Ow!”, and even more pronounced ( _pretty_ ) pout that it gave him. Itachi had no clue how Sasuke could even force his lip out that far. Chuckling again, he untangled himself from Sasuke’s arms and started to make his way to the bathroom. Itachi smiled when he heard the quick, light footsteps following him as soon as he made it into the hall.  


  


* * *

  
Itachi turned around to ask Sasuke a question but the words died in his throat when he saw what Sasuke was wearing. Which was _nothing_ now. _He must have taken his shirt off before he followed me._

Itachi, after seeing his brother that way essentially everyday, was used to seeing Sasuke nude. Itachi has never had a problem with it, and still didn’t. The “problem” _now_ though, was Itachi would get a _different type_ of _problem_ after his new desire for his brother emerged.

After seeing and touching him like _that_ , Itachi just couldn’t forget how he felt during it and how badly he wanted (and how he wished he _had_ ) to take his little brother then. That was the first time Itachi had ever felt that way, but even so, he knew his desire for Sasuke was strong and couldn’t be forgotten easily, if at all.

“I’m ready, Niisan,” Sasuke grinned, excited to take a bath with his big brother. 

Zoning his focus back on to the younger one, Itachi couldn’t help but see the familiar parts of Sasuke in a different light. His flat chest and pretty pink nipples were meant to be licked and sucked, then once the buds were hard enough, bit to hear him moan (Itachi _knew_ Sasuke was sensitive; every little touch would get a response). His soft stomach, that still had the baby fat on it, would be licked, too, as Itachi made his way down to Sasuke’s cute little dick, maybe only an inch or two long, but flushed _so_ prettily and-

Sticking straight up.

Sasuke was _hard_. His little brother had a boner. His _six-year-old_ brother had an _erection._

Itachi’s thoughts were going wild: _Was it because I touched him? Did he like having my finger there?_ But, the most important ones; _does he want me to do it again?_ and _would he like something bigger?_

Itachi never would have thought Sasuke would get hard from having his hole played with. He had heard the little noises Sasuke made, especially after Itachi put his finger in a little, but had thought they were made from discomfort or something, _not_ pleasure. If Itachi had known Sasuke actually _liked_ it, they definitely wouldn’t be in the bathroom right now. They’d still be in his bedroom, his finger (or maybe even something _else_ ) still in Sasuke’s tight, wet heat.

Itachi was hard again, but this time, he didn’t think he’d end up finishing in his bottoms. And hopefully not even by his own hands. 

Crouching down, Itachi smiled back at his brother, and then put his hand on Sasuke’s hip, so close to his small hard-on. He could see the pink little tip peeking out from his foreskin. _God_. “Sasuke, do you know why your dick is like this?” Itachi knew Sasuke didn’t know what he meant, but he wanted Sasuke to learn dirtier words; “dick” was so much hotter than anything Sasuke would normally say.

_Dick?_ Sasuke _didn’t_ know what his niisan meant, really, but could guess by what Itachi’s eyes were focused on. He was looking down _there._ Niisan had never been this close to his _private_ before, and, for some reason, this made Sasuke nervous. _But Niisan would never hurt me,_ Sasuke thought, so he forced himself to focus on the question his big brother asked instead of all the butterflies in his tummy that came from seeing Itachi on his knees, his face so _close_ to down _there._

“Er...no Niisan. Is it bad?” Sasuke had never seen anyone’s... _dick_ do this before, so he didn’t know why his would do it. _Does Niisan’s do it, too?_ Sasuke hadn’t seen his do it before, but he had always noticed Itachi’s was different from his; it was _much_ longer and thicker, and it even had _hair_ around it, too, so maybe Niisan’s didn’t get like... this?

It didn’t hurt, but it didn’t feel good, either. There was something about it, though, that made Sasuke feel weird. It was kinda like an itch in a way; it didn’t hurt, but it bothered him and made him want to touch it.

Itachi couldn’t help his smirk; Sasuke was just so _cute._ “No, its not bad, I’m just a little surprised yours is hard, that’s all. How does it feel?” His hand was fully cupping Sasuke’s hip now; Itachi’s first four fingers were splayed out on Sasuke’s backside, lying on his little brother’s soft, plump ass from tip to first knuckle, with his thumb rubbing the front of hip, right over the prominent round bone. Itachi never noticed how incredibly _tiny_ Sasuke was. He could probably wrap his hands around Sasuke’s waist and still be able to get the tips of his middle fingers to touch. _It would be so easy to do whatever I wanted to him._

Itachi and Sasuke were close. _Very_ close in fact. Itachi knew that, with the right words, he could already get his brother to do anything he wanted. Itachi had never realized it, but he _liked_ being able to do that. He always had. Before, Itachi would use Sasuke’s adoration of him to get him to do little things for him; like getting him a drink or letting him have a longer turn on a game. _Now_ , though, Itachi wanted _other_ things, and he knew he could always get Sasuke to comply. Whether it was with words, _or_ their huge size difference. 

But, regardless of his sexual desires, Itachi knew he could never actually hurt Sasuke. He loved him, and still wanted them to have a good relationship, just with _slightly_ different dynamics now. So, while Itachi did like the idea of having to force someone to just lay there and _take it_ (he could imagine Sasuke struggling against his hold, writhing around on the bed, while he put his tip in, but _only_ the tip, until Sasuke was willing to beg for what they both knew he really wanted), he didn’t think he could actually be that rough with his sweet little brother. 

His little brother who was so _innocent_ that he was still struggling to find the words to describe his situation. 

“It feels...weird? Like I should t-touch it,” Sasuke was _so_ embarrassed! He didn’t know why, but for some reason, talking about this with his brother felt _wrong_. Part of Sasuke wanted to just hurry and get in the bath where he could hide his _private_ until it went back to normal, but the other half of him huffed; this was his _niisan_! He would always tell Sasuke the truth and help him with any problem he had. Sasuke just had to tell the truth and Niisan would figure out what was wrong. “I...i-it kinda feels like its tingling, too.” 

Itachi bit his lip and tightened his grip to keep himself from grabbing Sasuke’s pretty cock, that was only just a few inches away from his hand. It would be so easy to touch it, to make his brother feel good. Judging by how clueless Sasuke was about his erection, he had never even been _hard_ before. He was a complete virgin in every aspect. _Sasuke is going to be so, so sensitive_. Itachi couldn’t rush this, though; he needed to ease Sasuke into it and make sure he felt comfortable with everything his big brother wanted to do to him. But it was so _hard_. What Itachi wanted was so close to him; it was literally right in front of his face.

Wanting Sasuke to go along with his plans, Itachi smiled at him. “Thats completely normal, Sasuke. Boys get hard when they see or feel something they like. Mine gets like that, too. Its like that right now, actually.” To show Sasuke his own, Itachi stood back up. That way, his shorts weren’t as tight, and the outline of his cock was more visible. His crotch being right in Sasuke’s face was just a plus. Itachi was _such_ a good big brother; he wanted Sasuke to get a good look.

“You do?” Sasuke grinned; he was happy he wasn’t the only one that this happened to. And knowing it happened to his niisan made him feel _much_ better about it. _Its completely normal_ , he thought. _Just like Niisan said_. “Can...can I see it?” It was super weird, but Sasuke _really_ wanted to see Niisan’s dick. It was already so different from Sasuke’s own, he wanted to see how it would look _hard_ , as Itachi called it.

_What. The. Actual. Fuck._ Sasuke _already_ wanted to see his cock! Not exactly in the way Itachi _wanted_ Sasuke to want to see it, but it was still a start. _This was so easy,_ Itachi thought. Within half an hour, he had already made his little brother a _slut_ for him. Sasuke was already hard and craving his niisan’s dick. With shaky hands, Itachi unbuttoned the clasp on his shorts, and in one movement, brought his shorts and boxers below his knees, where they then slipped the rest of the way to the tiled floor. 

Itachi had to let out a laugh at Sasuke’s loud gasp and wide eyes. “Niisan! Why is it so much bigger? And so...wet?”

“That’s what happens when it gets hard,” Itachi shrugged. As much as he liked having Sasuke’s attention focused on his length, Itachi wanted to use this opportunity as much as he could. “Does your cock still feel weird, Sasuke? Do you want Niisan to make it better?”

“H-how?”

_Perfect._ “I’ll have to show you. Its too difficult to explain.”  


  


* * *

  
“Yes, sit on the edge of the tub, just like that. Good boy. Spread your legs more, let Niisan see your cute little cock.”

“L-like this?” Sasuke was still _so_ nervous, but he did as his niisan told because he knew _he_ would make it all better.

_Fuck_. Sasuke was so _gorgeous._ His cheeks and chest were flushed a deep pink. His tiny nipples were already raised and hardened. His small dick still hard and his sack so smooth and pink. 

Itachi nodded, “you’re doing _such_ a good job, Sasuke. Now, just sit still and let me handle everything, okay? I promise I’ll make you feel good.”

  


* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m sorry it took so long (again) to update. But, like always, I’m really thankful for all the love this fic has gotten :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Itachi looked down at his brother in front of him and wondered how to actually _begin_. 

He’d seen a ton of people do things like this, but still, he had never done it _himself_ , so he hesitated on actually touching Sasuke.

Yes, he had just fingered him, but that was...different. Fingering Sasuke had been more for Itachi’s pleasure than for his brother’s. Sasuke ended up liking it (Itachi couldn’t be more smug about that if he tried), thankfully, but that was just an extremely lucky “side-effect”; getting his fingers in his baby brother had been Itachi’s only thought at the time, he wasn’t particularly focused on how Sasuke felt at that moment.

This, however, while Itachi would enjoy it _immensely_ , was mostly for Sasuke’s benefit. Itachi wanted Sasuke to feel good, like he said, and he wanted to be the one that made him feel that way.

He knew this experience would shape the way Sasuke viewed sex, for certain. This would be, without a doubt, his brother’s _first_ sexual experience. The first time Sasuke would be _aware_ of it, anyway. The first time he would be an active, willing participant. 

Itachi wanted Sasuke to always remember this; to always remember the way his big brother took care of him. Whenever Sasuke would think of “sex”, Itachi wanted him to think of his him; of his niisan’s fingers, mouth, his _cock_. Those would be the first, and only, things to come to his mind. 

Sasuke’s constant squirming dragged his attention away from his thoughts, for the moment. He could tell Sasuke was embarrassed and nervous. 

Putting on a reassuring smile, Itachi looked Sasuke in the eye and started rubbing his thigh. _Just_ far enough to be considered innocent...if only his little brother wasn’t naked and hard. 

“I’m gonna start now, Sasuke. I want you to tell me what feels good, okay? Will you be a good boy and do that for me?” Itachi could always count on the fact that Sasuke loved helping.

“Yes!” Sasuke’s promise was so heartfelt, Itachi almost felt bad. But what kind of big brother would Itachi be if he were to deny his baby brother a chance to withhold his promise?

Itachi smiled, “good.” After stretching up to kiss his brother’s plump little cheek, Itachi leaned back on his haunches, and brought his other hand to rest on Sasuke’s thigh, as well. 

_So soft_. Itachi couldn’t stop rubbing the skin exposed to him. It felt like velvet, so silky and smooth. It looked like porcelain, completely unblemished and milky. 

“You’re so pretty, Sasuke,” he breathlessly said, the words just flowing out of his mouth without any thought. With one last glance at Sasuke’s face, who seemed even more embarrassed from Itachi’s compliment, he finally slid one of his hands up to his little brother’s _little_ cock. The tiny thing was twitching constantly, almost like it was trying to get used to being hard for the first time. Those small jerks were nothing compared to the reaction he got when his hand made contact with his target. The loud gasp and twitch of his narrow hips. 

Two of his fingers (that’s all that could fit) encased Sasuke’s length, and he started to jerk them up and down softly, not wanting to overstimulate Sasuke so soon. Considering Sasuke’s age and experience, Itachi knew he’d be a quick shot.

Still working his hand, Itachi looks up and asks, “do you like it, Sasuke?” His little brother’s expression was so _beautiful_. His face is brighter than its been all night, his eyes look hazy, almost drowsy with how half-lidded they are, and he’s gnawing his bottom lip between his teeth. “You promised you’d tell me.”

“Y-ye- _Ah!_...yes. I l-like it, Niisan.” His hips were still moving, mocking thrusts. He couldn’t control them. “I-it’s good,” Sasuke whimpers.

Itachi smirked, but slowed his hand’s movements until they eventually stopped. “I’m glad you like it, baby brother. Niisan just wants you to feel good.” 

“Don’t pout. I know it felt good, but Niisan’s gonna try something else.” He reached up to kiss Sasuke again, this time a peck on the lips. Giving his brother a quick, small smile, Itachi sat back down and positioned his head so his mouth was near Sasuke’s erection. He grabbed his own cock on the way, and gave it a quick stroke. He was so hard...

“What are you do-,” Sasuke started to ask, but cut himself off with the loudest sound Itachi heard, yet. It was like a mixture between a moan and scream. 

Itachi moaned around the cock in his mouth; loving the sound and taste of his little brother. _Although_ , Itachi thought, _it can barely be called a cock, at all_ Sasuke’s little length was only a few inches long, at the _most_. It might not even be as long as my pinky. He couldn’t really move his mouth much, so he chose to just move his tongue and suck a bit, instead. Without moving his head at all, Itachi could lick from base to tip. He always made sure to dip in the slit. He could play with Sasuke’s cute little balls, too; the sac small enough to fit in his mouth at the same time as his dick. 

From the strangled moans and the fingers tight in his hair, he didn’t think his brother minded the lack of head movement. 

_Fuck, I could cum from just this_ , he believed. _From just tasting his dick. Barely even touching my cock_. He was still moving his hand up and down his length, but very slowly, hoping not to finish this early. 

Someone else was close, too. Itachi could already feel Sasuke twitching on his tongue. He wished he was old enough to leak, too. He wanted to taste _all_ of his brother.

Letting the length pop out of his mouth, Itachi finally took a good look at Sasuke. It was supposed to be a quick glance, but. He groaned. _Goddamn_. 

Sasuke had his legs spread wide open. His cock, even pinker now, was drenched in Itachi’s spit. The pink tip was completely exposed; his foreskin must have pulled back from either Itachi’s hand or mouth. His baby brother’s little hole was wet, too. The spit was running from his cock and balls on downwards. _It’d be so easy to..._

Sasuke was whining, again, “why’d you stop?” He tried spreading his legs even more, trying to entice his niisan into coming back. He liked it so much...

Itachi had to let out a breath. _I need to focus_. There was one thing he’d been dying to do.

“Sasuke. I want you to turn around and put your knees on the tub.”

Confused, but eager for _something_ to happen, Sasuke did as he was told. He felt a big hand and a kiss along his back, and heard Itachi praise, “good boy,” after he got into the right position.

_He’s so obedient_. Itachi chuckled at the thought. “You’ve been so good for me, Sasuke. Listening to everything I tell you.” Running his hand down to his ass, Itachi says, “Niisan’s gonna let you cum now, okay? Just put your hands on the wall and stick your butt out. Yeah, just like that. Niisan’s gonna eat your pretty ass.”

From his spot on the floor, and the way Sauske’s back was arched, Itachi could see it perfectly. The tight, puckered hole deep in the cleft of Sasuke’s ass, perfectly separating his fat, round cheeks. 

Putting both hands on a cheek, Itachi spread them even more, and finally, _finally_ , leaned in and met the orifice with his tongue. Using only his tip, he circled it, _round and round_ , getting it even wetter. Then, with the flat of his tongue, licked from Sasuke’s balls to the top of his hole. 

From the first lick, Itachi couldn’t withhold his moans. _This_ was what he’d wanted since he’d first seen his little brother’s hole. Now, it was exposed again, but this time, he could actually _enjoy_ it.

Sasuke, though, didn’t know what to feel. _Why is Niisan licking me there?_ He didn’t really think it felt particularly...good, but he could hear his niisan making happy sounds, so he let it continue.

Disappointed with the lack of moans he was hearing, Itachi tried sticking his tongue _inside_ Sasuke, hoping it’d be something that felt good. 

It did. 

With each stroke, _in_ and _out_ , of Itachi’s tongue, both boys would let out moans. Sasuke loved having something _thick and slick_ fucking him. _It feels like Niisan’s finger_ , he thought. Itachi loved the tight heat clenching around his tongue, and the feeling of rubbing against smooth, velvet walls. 

“I...I’m gonna..,” Sasuke started screaming, didn’t know what to say. He could tell something was going to happen, but didn’t know how to describe it. 

Itachi, thankfully did. He started tongue-fucking Sasuke faster, moving it in-and-out so rapidly his jaw started to hurt. He reached around to grab his brother’s cock, too, rubbing the tip, hoping to push him over the edge. 

With an ear-splitting wail, Sasuke lost control and had his very first orgasm.

All thanks to his big brother.

Not even remembering when he closed his eyes, Sasuke opens them. Instead of being able to support himself, he notices his brother’s arms holding him up from around his waist. _I must have lost my balance_ , he thinks. Then, he notices something else. There’s something hot and thick twitching against his back. _That’s Niisan’s cock._

“How do you feel,” Itachi asks as he plants a kiss atop his head and lets him go. He sits him in the bathtub, and then sits in it, too. He doesn’t start the water just yet.

“F-fine,” Sasuke stumbles out. His mind is still on what was behind him. Now, what’s right in front of him. His niisan’s legs are spread, much like his own were, but his cock is the only thing drawing attention. _It’s so big_. 

_He wants me to see it_ , is another thought that pops up in his mind.

Letting a smirk out at the admiration in Sasuke’s gaze, Itachi holds his cock in one of his hands. He starts to stroke it. He wants to see how his little brother reacts. He wants to see what he can make him do. 

“ _Mhmm_. This feels so good, doesn’t it, baby brother? Do you wanna try it on me? Like I did to you?”

Yes. “I...I don’t know how, Niisan,” Sasuke mumbles. He does want to, just like Niisan did for him, but he’s scared to mess up.

“I’m sure anything you do will feel good, Sasuke,” he smiles. When he sees how hesitant his brother still is, he makes him a deal. “How about I use my hand on it, and you just lick the tip? Does that sound okay?” 

Nodding, his cheeks a bright pink again, Sasuke scoots closer to Itachi and, when directed to, puts the fat, leaking tip in his mouth. 

Itachi’s groan is deep and drawn-out, his hand jerking his cock faster. 

“ _Fuck. So_ good, Sasuke. Yes... _yes_. Just keep licking it, baby. Move your tongue all around. Do you like Niisan’s cock? You like the taste of it?”

Sasuke moans, too, and nods again. He _does_ like the taste. He licks harder and tries sucking some of the liquid out, too.

Itachi grips Sasuke’s hair, but forces himself _not_ to force his cock down his little brother’s throat. _It would be so easy,_ he thinks, _to just push his head down. I could fuck his tight throat._

But, like a good brother, he doesn’t do that. 

Since Itachi was already on edge, it only takes a few licks and sucks for him to cum. “Fuck! Yes! Take it, Sasuke. Take Niisan’s cum!”

Spurt after spurt of Itachi’s cum explodes in Sasuke’s mouth. So much, it leaks out and dribbles down his chin. Sasuke happily takes it, though, moaning and trying his best to swallow it before it spills out.

Trying to catch his breath, Itachi leans back and jumps when he sees a giddy little face in front of his. 

“Did I do it right? Did it feel good, Niisan?”

Laughing a little, Itachi says, “you definitely did good, Sasuke. That was the hardest I’ve ever cummed.” He wiped some of his cum from Sasuke’s chin, then put his soiled thumb back in Sasuke’s mouth. Sasuke just sucked it off, and Itachi smiled, “I’m glad you liked it, too. We’ll have to do it again.”

Nodding excitedly, Sasuke took a seat on his niisan’s lap, sighing when warm water surrounded him. 

Itachi kissed Sasuke’s head again, smirking at his sigh. “Now, let’s take that bath I promised you.”

  


* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this honestly might be the last chapter? Or maybe not. I feel like I wrote the end in a way that it could definitely count as the fic’s end or if, in the future, I wanted to continue it, I easily could. 
> 
> But, I am thinking of ending it “officially” with chapter 4, and then maybe just having “extras” added on. I already have some scenes I wanna write for this AU, but I’d be happy to hear any requests! I’m open to pretty much anything lol, as specific or general as you want.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
